Just So You Know
by zagoorian athena
Summary: A oneshot songfic about what Sasuke does when he sees Naruto and Sakura on a date /SasuSaku. Slight NaruSaku./ BONUS CHAPTER NOW UP! Hinata watches with tears seeing those two on their date /NaruHina/
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_Here's a one-shot songfic about Sasuke's feelings when he found out about Natuto and Sakura dating. Happy ending for SasuSaku, though there is slight NaruSaku. Please review! Enjoy!!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own either one of Naruto and all related characters or the song 'Just So You Know' by Jesse McCartney._

**Warning: **_OOCness and fluff alert up ahead!!_

**Just So You Know**

'What the hell?' were the words on Sasuke's mind just as he saw a flash of pink and yellow turning around the corner.

-

_I shouldn't love you   
but I want to,  
I just can't turn away _

-

'Was that Naruto and Sakura? What the hell are they doing together?'

'**I don't know. Maybe we should follow them.**'

-_  
_

_I shouldn't see you   
but I can't move  
I can't look away _

-

'Wait… why do I care, anyway?!? It's not like I'm jealous, right?'_  
_'**…**'

'Right?'

'**You are so jealous.**'

-_  
_

_And I don't know   
How to be fine, when I'm not  
_

-

'Hn. Whatever.' He thought as he started walking to the opposite direction of where he saw his two teammates.

'**Wait! Don't you want to know what they're doing together?**'

'What do you mean?'

'**I mean… don't you want to know where they're going and what they're going to do?**'

'Fine, but only because you're so annoying. I can't believe I'm stuck with YOU as my conscience.'_  
_

-

_Cause I don't know  
How to make the feeling stop_

-

Sasuke then turned around and followed exactly where he saw the two ninjas going. He turned the corner where he last saw them and wasn't surprised at what he saw.

He was just in front of Ichiraku noodle bar where he knew the two must be. Quickly masking his chakra, he peeped inside and glanced around the restaurant.

Looking at the far corner of the room, he saw Naruto and Sakura—just the people he was looking for. But what he saw angered him so much he lost control of masking his chakra and his sharingan was quickly activated automatically.

The two of them—the pink-haired kunoichi and the blonde loud mouth—were making out together.

-_  
_

_Just so you know   
this feeling's taking control of me  
and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now _

-

Fists balled up, and knuckles whitening as they were being deprived of blood circulation, he stormed inside, while gaining a few questioning stares from the other customers.

The couple at the far corner quickly recognized his chakra just as Sasuke unconsciously unmasked it and sensed danger for them along with it.

Raising his fist up while his sharingan was still activated, Naruto looked up at him with a nervous grin spread across his face saying, "Sasuke, it's not what it looks like."

But too late, Sasuke quickly gave him a hard blow that sent him flying across the room sending some customers away not wanting to be involved.

The punch was so hard and was just at the middle of his stomach that Naruto was quickly unconscious without even fighting back.

Sasuke turned back to Sakura who was just seated there, aghast at what she just saw, feeling sorry for Naruto in the process.

She stood up and was on her way to healing Naruto but was grabbed by the wrist by Sasuke who roughly dragged her outside.

-_  
_

_Thought you should know  
I tried my best to let go, of you  
but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know  
_

-

"What the hell?! Sasuke! What is your problem? Why did you just do that to Naruto?! Let go of me!" came Sakura's shouts of protest as she was being unwillingly dragged to who-knows-where.

"Sasu-" she started when she realized they've stopped in front of a huge cherry blossom tree in full bloom and she felt Sasuke's intense glare at her although she wasn't even looking at him.

-_  
_

_It's getting hard to, be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
and do you want me to hide the feelings  
and look the other way_

-

"Well?!?" she said in an annoyed manner as she eyed the Uchiha, expecting him to give an explanation.

But nope, Sasuke didn't even say anything. He just kept staring at her intensely; she wasn't sure whether he looked angry or sad.

"Sasuke! Answer me!"

"…"

Patience wearing thin, she started screaming, "Sasuke! Can you tell me why you just stormed in out of nowhere and interrupted our date?!? Can you tell me why you knocked Naruto unconscious and dragged me here?!? Can you tell me why the heck you won't even answer me! Talk, damn it!"

Sasuke's stare softened a bit but still didn't reply to the kunoichi's angry attempts of getting him to explain.

-_  
_

_And I don't know   
how to be fine, when I'm not  
_

-

But Sasuke wasn't replying to her at all because he was too busy arguing with his inner self.

'What the heck happened?!?'

'**Well, you interrupted Sakura's date with that dobe, knocked him out and dragged Sakura here.**'

'What?!? Why?!?'

'**Because you were jealous of them.**'

'Yeah right. Me? Jealous? Over Sakura? Get real.'

'**Well, you'd better think of another reason to tell her why you ruined their date and soon 'coz she's starting to get really angry right now.**'

-

_Cause I don't know  
How to make the feeling stop  
_-

'Oh crap.'

'**Relax. Let me handle this.**'

-_  
Just so you know  
this feeling's taking control of me  
and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now _

-

Sakura was about to crack. She was getting pissed at Sasuke for dragging her out of her date with Naruto.

Suddenly, she felt someone's lips crash down upon hers and felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her toward a warm and muscular body that was Sasuke's while her eyes were wide open because of shock.

The next thing she knew, she was kissing back passionately as her arms unconsciously encircled around Sasuke's neck. The wind blew by and cherry blossom petals were raining down on them as Sasuke licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. Giving in to his demand, their tongues were engaged in a battle for dominance before parting due to lack of air.

-_  
_

_Thought you should know  
I tried my best to let go, of you  
but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know_

-

Staring into each others' eyes so deeply, they couldn't help getting drowned in them.

Sasuke leaned down again, but not to kiss her this time. He bent down until their foreheads met with so little space in between that Sakura could feel their breaths mixing.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke pulled Sakura closer and whispered "I love you" to her. Her eyes widened in shock at what she just heard as a shade of red was creeping onto her cheeks.

Staring back at him while blushing all shades of red, she replied rather sheepishly "I love you too."_  
_

-_  
_

_This emptiness is killing me  
and I'm wondering why I waited so long  
Looking back I realized,  
it was always there just never spoken  
and I'm waiting here  
been waiting here _

-

Realizing what he just heard, Sasuke brought his head back up without breaking the embrace and stared into her eyes again.

He hugged her even tighter and as he released her, he started sending apologies for everything he ever did to make her feel bad.

"Sakura, I'm really sorry for everything I did to you before. It's just that I had to do it so that I won't get your hopes up if ever I died while attempting to achieve my goal of killing Itachi. But now that he's dead, Sakura… I love you."

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun," she stated as tears of joy fell from her eyes. "I'm the one who should be sorry, to Naruto anyways. I used him in order to forget about you because I thought you'd never love me. Sorry if I tried to forget you. I just didn't know you loved me back."

"It's okay too."

-_  
_

_Just so you know  
this feeling's taking control of me  
and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I tried my best to let go, of you  
but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know  
_

-_  
_

"But Sakura…"

"Yes?"

"Just so you know, from now on, you're going to be mine and MINE alone."

"I wouldn't have it any other way.

-_  
_

_Just so you know_

-

**A/N: **_Sorry for the OOCness of Sasuke and for making Naruto weak. I told you it was full of fluff. Well anyways, please review!!_

Peace Out!!

-zaGooRiaN aTheNa/ sweet pRinCesS123/ eMo.pRinCesS123


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Author's Note: **_Oh my gosh, it's been more than a year since I started working on this chapter. School really is stressful, what with academics to focus on, extra-curricular activities to handle, and a social life to maintain. Thanks to the idea of _frumpyrox_, I have added this to 'Just So You Know' but this time about NaruHina (since I'm too lazy to start a new story). It's not like a sequel, just something like a bonus chapter. It's also a one-shot songfic. Enjoy and please review!!_

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto and all related characters don't belong to me. I also don't own the song '(If) Notice Me' from the Disney Channel original movie 'Pixel Perfect'._

* * *

**(If) Notice Me**

_Bonus Chapter_

_Here's a story of a girl,_

_Living in the lonely world,_

-

'This is it!' thought the white-eyed Hyuuga Hinata to her self very determinedly.

'This is the day that I'm finally going to tell Naruto-kun my feelings.'

-

_A hidden note,_

_A secret crush,_

_A little boy who talks too much_

-

Clutched in the kunoichi's hand is a piece of lavender-colored paper slowly getting crumpled by the girl's strong grip due to nervousness.

Written on the piece of paper was a simple note in neat cursive handwriting that said:

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_I just want to let you know that I really like you... ever since we were still in the academy. I know you don't feel the same way I feel about you and I hope this doesn't change the fact that we can still hang out if you want. I just wanted to let you know since I can't keep it a secret any longer. I really do hope we can still be friends…_

_Hinata_

'Naruto-kun…' muttered Hinata as she made her way through the busy streets of Konoha in search for the loud-mouthed blonde.

-

_Well, I'm standing in the crowd,_

_And when you smile I check you out,_

_But you don't even know my name,_

_You're too busy playing games,_

-

"I'd better check out Ichiraku. He's probably there eating ramen," said as she turned right and stood in front of the ramen stand.

As she took a step inside, she looked around the room in search for spiky yellow hair. Glancing over at the far right corner, though, a sight that almost gave her a heart attack met her.

At the spot she was staring at were Naruto and Sakura kissing each other.

-

_And I want you to know_

_If you lose your way,_

_I won't let you go._

-

She slowly backed away until she was outside and hit her back against the wall just beside the door.

Tears started to flow freely from her eyes as the note she was clutching got drenched in her tears.

-

_If I cut my hair,_

_If I change my clothes,_

_Will you notice me?_

-

'I can't believe it! After all the things I've done for him… all the times I was there when he was down… he still chooses her over me.'

-

_If I bite my lip,_

_If I say hello,_

_Will you notice me?_

-

Tears still kept falling as a flashback of her talking to Naruto crept to her mind. But then, as Sakura passed by, Naruto quickly excused himself and ran off to follow her. That time, she was really sad about what he did, but compared to what she just witnessed, she'd rather relive that memory over and over again.

-

_What's it gotta take for you too see…_

_I want you to notice me,_

_I'll get you notice me._

_­_-

'Naruto-kun, why don't you ever notice me? Why do you always pay attention to Sakura, but not me?'

Suddenly, she heard the sound of breaking glass as a loud thud was heard from the wall behind her, as if something made a huge impact with it.

She went inside to see what happened and she saw a furious-looking red-eyed Sasuke dragging a worried-looking and protesting Sakura.

She thought that it might have been because of her deep thoughts that she hadn't noticed the murderous aura emanating from the last remaining Uchiha when he entered the restaurant.

-

_Got your heart up in the clouds,_

_Tell me when you're comin' down,_

-

After the two left, she went inside hurriedly only to find Naruto trying to get up to follow them. But because of the blow he got from the jealous shinobi, he received a few broken ribs and blood was streaming down his mouth, so he wasn't able to get up.

-

_No I don't wanna sink your ship,_

_It's not about the scholarship._

-

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto tried to speak with difficulty. "Did you see which way the teme went with Sakura-chan?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto. But in the condition you're in, I don't think you'll be able to follow them," Hinata said courageously as she, herself, was jealous and didn't want him to follow them.

"But I have to. Sakura-chan… the teme… I need to… help… her…"

-

_And all the friends that follow you,_

_Tell you things that just ain't true,_

_I'm the girl you never see,_

_I'm the one you really need_

-

"Naruto-kun! You can't!" said a worried Hinata as she tried to calm the blonde down.

"Yes, I can."

"Damn it! No, you can't! You're in no condition to fight with Sasuke right now," explained the Hyuuga, earning a few stares from the already-scared customers.

"But… I have to…" replied the desperate fox boy as he staggered out the door.

"Fuck her! All you care about is that annoying girl! Can't you see she was just using you to forget about Sasuke? Or were you too dense to notice it because you can't even notice how much I love you?" screeched an angry Hinata as tears started flowing down her eyes more than she had earlier.

"Hinata-chan… I…"

-

_So don't get me wrong,_

_You better make your move,_

_Before my love is gone,_

_Tell me_

-

But as Naruto tried to reach out to her, Hinata fled the vicinity with more tears falling onto her bright red cheeks. She bumped into lots of people while running, but she didn't care; all she wanted was to be as far away from her loved one as possible.

Naruto could only stare where Hinata had once been as the words of the Hyuuga heiress kept on recurring in his mind, too injured and too shocked to notice his surroundings of people muttering to each other.

'_Using you… to forget Sasuke… notice… I love you…'_

-

_If I cut my hair,_

_If I change my clothes,_

_Will you notice me?_

-

Finally coming back to his senses, Naruto, filled with guilt and remorse, looked at the ground with debris scattered all over from the impact he had with the wall. He then noticed crumpled piece of lavender paper which was somewhat wet.

Despite the blood still oozing out, he bent down to pick it up and read the text written in cursive which he knew to be Hinata's. As he read and reread the letter over and over, he dashed outside the restaurant not caring about his injuries.

"Hey, Naruto! What about your bill?" yelled the frustrated owner, but seeing as the blond had already made an exit, he just sighed and began cleaning up the mess.

-

_If I bite my lip,_

_If I say hello,_

_Will you notice me?_

-

Hinata kept on running not knowing where the heck she was going, letting her feet lead the way.

But after a while, her feet grew tired and eventually stopped, as she noticed, in the forest. Finding a huge tree, she rested underneath it and pondered on what had just happened.

'Well,' thought the depressed kunoichi, 'I finally said it to him; though I doubt if things will still be the same after what happened. I shouldn't have yelled at him like that. Now he really won't notice me anymore.'

Tears were still running down her cheeks as she silently wept, failing to notice the aura that had just arrived.

-

_What's it gotta take for you too see…_

_I want you to notice me,_

_I'll get you notice me._

-

"Hinata-chan…" said the newcomer quietly hoping that the girl he was calling heard him.

And as the weeping girl looked up, Naruto gave her a small smile that made her heart skip a beat despite the sadness she was feeling.

"Naruto-kun!" cried out the white-eyed kunoichi as she quickly went over to the panting shinobi who was still bleeding.

"What are you doing here? You should be in the hospital having someone treat your injuries," said the worried Hinata as she held onto Naruto who clutched on to said girl for support losing the energy that he just had moments ago.

"I… I had to come here and tell you something…"

"Couldn't it wait until you get better? You might pass out here due to loss of blood"

"No, it can't wait…"

"Naruto-kun…"

"Sakura-chan wasn't the only one trying to forget somebody. I too, used Sakura-chan in order to forget about… you… I thought that you didn't like me the way I liked you… but then…"

And as Naruto lifted up the paper he was clutching, Hinata was surprised when she was the note she had made, suddenly remembering that she didn't have it with her while she was running away.

-

_I'm not like the rest,_

_I don't care if you're the best,_

_You see it; it's all the same to me._

_You just be who you want to be,_

_It's all the same to me,_

-

"I guess… what I'm trying to say is… I love you, Hinata…" stated the unusually-quiet fox boy as he gave the shaking Hinata a wide grin.

Finally registering into her mind what her long-time-crush-turned-love said, she also smiled and hugged the boy in her arms.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun."

-

_Tell me_

_If I cut my hair,_

_If I change my clothes,_

_Will you notice me?_

_If I bite my lip,_

_If I say hello,_

_Will you notice me?_

-

"Ouch! Hinata, you're crushing me!"

"Oh, sorry!" apologized Hinata as she let go of Naruto who was obviously hurt but was still smiling at her.

The kunoichi couldn't help but smile back. And as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes…

-

_What's it gotta take for you too see…_

_I want you to notice me,_

_I'll get you to notice me.._

-

Naruto slowly lifted her chin up and brought her closer until their lips eventually met into a kiss that marked the start of their much-awaited days together.

And as Hinata melted into her first kiss, she couldn't help but think 'It seems like he did notice me…'

* * *

**A/N: **_Well, there you have it. I meant to finish this a long time ago, but I really was super busy with stuff and I temporarily lost my interest in fanfics during that time. Luckily, the addiction has come back and I'm more hyped than ever to start on a new fic as soon as I have a plot. Hahahaha. Anyway, 'til next time! Please review!_

Peace Out!

-zaGooRiaN aTheNa/ sweet pRinCesS123/ eMo.pRinCesS123


End file.
